Could It Be Mind Over Matter
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Dr. Tony Joans is trying an experiment.  His subject?  Dominique.  Will it work and what is it?
1. Tony's Interesting Idea

Discalimer: I don't own GH

* * *

><p>"Tony what are you reading that is intriguing you so much," Bobbie asked her husband.<p>

"A potential cure for Dominique," Tony answered and continued reading the book.

"A POTENTIAL WHAT FOR WHO," Bobbie exclaimed excited.

"A. Potential. Cure. For. Dominique," Tony repeated

"How? I thought you said she was terminal?"

"If she **believes **she went into remission she may just go into remission"

"So you're going to tell her that her cancer is gone," Bobbie asked, "in order to try to make the cancer go away?"

"Exactly. We'll find out at her six month checkup"

"But what are you going to say if it isn't gone?"

"Simply that it came back," Tony said calmly.

"Wouldn't that disappoint them?"

"But it would also give them six months of excitement and hope. Besides I really believe it's going to work," he added

She nodded and fell asleep.


	2. Only Hope

Tony greeted Dominique with a smile.

"Come on in," he said

She returned the smile and walked in.

"Well Dom, I have some wonderful news for you," he said, "It's proof that there is a Heavenly Father or Mother. Your latest MRI shows no trace of your tumor at all whatsoever."

"I WHAT! You mean the cancer is GONE!"

Tony nodded.

"You'll still have to come for weekly then monthly then by yearly then yearly checkups just to be safe," he said, "But yes the tumor is completely gone."

Filled with emotion Dominique hugged Tony.

"Thank you," she squealed, "Thank you **so much**!"

Tony smiled. He felt a little guilty but he knew it was Dominique's only hope. She hugged him again and left. She was so excited.

"Please Father," he prayed, "Let this work"


	3. Could It Be?

Dominique called Scott at his office.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Hi honey," she said, "I have some EXTREMELY EXCITING NEWS. Could you meet me at the dinner? You know; the one across the street from the hospital"

Scott could hear the excitement in her voice.

_Could it possibly be what I've been praying for, _he thought to himself.

"I'm on my way," he said, "Love you"

"I love you too," she told him.

Dominique ran into Lucy. She was there for a checkup since she was 7 weeks pregnant.

"Someone looks happy," Lucy said.

"I'm in remission," Dominique explained, "Somehow the cancer is gone"

"THAT'S WONDERFUL," Lucy said hugging her friend, "I'm so happy for you. How about the 3 of us go on a picnic tomorrow"

"Sure," Dominique said, "I'd love that but don't you mean," she put her hand on Lucy's not-yet-showing belly, "the four of us"


	4. The Picnic

"Right," Lucy said, "That's what I meant. The four of us"

The next day they went on a picnic.

"Lucy," Scott said, "Pass me the potato chips"

"Sure," Lucy said and dumped them all over his head.

"Hey," Scott said, "What was that for"

"Because," Lucy replied.

"Because is neither an answer nor is it a full thought. Why would you pour potato chips over my head"

"Why would you say three months ago that I shouldn't be able to have anything to do with the baby that... OH YEAH I'M CARRYING"

"Mood swing much," Scott asked.

"Maybe a little," Lucy said

"Well we weren't friends at the time," Scott pointed out, "We are now"

"Apology accepted," Lucy said and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," he mumbled

"You're welcome," she retorted.

"Anyway," Lucy said, "What did Tony say about like what you should be doing and routines and all of that other stuff"


	5. Child Answer

"Well actually," Dominique said, "He said I should just carry on with life as normal. He thinks that would be the best thing for me to do."

"He's right," Lucy said.

"Oh I know he's right," Dominique replied, "Though some things I like better then others."  
>Scott laughed.<p>

"That would be a true enough statement for everyone."

Tiffany and Sean were having the same discussion with Tony and Bobbie that they had been having the past six months regarding Lucas when BJ walked by.

"I'm in 1st grade," she said, "and even I know what to do about this one. Share."

"Share? Honey I don't think you can really share children."

"Actually," Tiffany said, "What if you guys move into the Pent House."

Well it's settled then," Bobbie replied.

"More people should think like children," Sean said.

"Especially BJ," Tony said proudly, "She is so advanced."

"All parents say that about their kids," Tiffany replied.


	6. As well they should be

"Maybe every parent does say that about their children but BJ is definitely the exceptional one. I will never forget one time Maxie and BJ were stuck on the elevator and it was BJ that got Maxie through the situation."

"Well yes that was pretty incredible," Tiffany admitted, "I think she can be a little bit too grown up though."

"Too grown up?"

"Like when she told you 'daddy what's the magic word," Tiffany said laughing.

"She was absolutely right," Tony said, "We had been teaching her and Lucas manners. Children learn from their experiences and they learn by example."

"Yes but from what I understand it wasn't a convent time for you to say please and thank you."

"It doesn't matter," Tony said, "Good manners are always encouraged in my family."

"As well they should be," Sean said, "As well they should be."


End file.
